Fun and Games
by OddSocksForLife
Summary: The Bellas go to the arcade as part of the monthly team building activity. However Chloe and Beca grow closer than they expected. Bechloe. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Fun and Games

* * *

"Right so everyone gets 5 bucks, who ever wins the most in 1 hour, wins the grand prize" Beca explained

"Oooohhhhhh" The Bellas replied with

For another 'team building' exercise, Beca and Chloe had arranged to take the Bellas to a fairground arcade, who ever could win the most money would not have to do chores for a week. Chloe thought this was a bad idea. Beca just wanted the chance to not do any chores.

"Can we just not spend the $5?" Stacie asked

"No." Beca replied "It's part of the game… Just spend it in the games and see how well you do."

"Ok! Are we ready? 3… 2… 1… Go!" Chloe shouted

The Bellas immediately split up into different directions, running into the arcade. Emily went straight to the coin pusher. Fat Amy seemed to have disappear and Beca went to some weird 'spin the wheel' game. The other Bella's went to some bigger games.

Many of the Bellas went to the line of fruit machines and quickly began losing their money.

After a while Beca thought she should take a break for a bit and see what the other Bellas were doing, namely Chloe. Beca walked around the whole arcade and couldn't see the ginger anywhere. She did another loop when she heard and exasperated "come on you bitch!" Beca rounded the corner to see Chloe hitting and shaking a machine.

"What's got you all hot and bothered" Beca said with a smirk. There had been something between the captains for some time, but neither has had the courage to do anything about it. Chloe rolled her eyes, something she has definitely picked up from Beca.

"This stupid game has eaten my second to last coin"

"You mean you've almost lost all your money and we're not even half way in." Beca said, she thought for a moment, then she realised that Chloe was the worst at saving money, she would spend any spare cash she had immediately, so obviously Chloe would lose her money first.

"Well… I could win it all back, if only I could get this quarter out!" Beca sauntered up to the machine. She hit the side with her knee, the top with her fist and then edge with her bum in quick succession. The quarter neatly fell out into the tray.

Beca had done this kind of thing hundreds of times when she took her little sister to the arcade pretty much every weekend.

Beca smirked again she took the quarter out of the tray, she handed it to Chloe and smoothly whispered "You're welcome, babe" as she walked past.

She continued back to the main section of the arcade, feeling Chloe's eyes on her ass.

They were 35 minutes in, Fat Amy still hadn't been seen, Lily was doing the best, everyone else was failing miserably.

Beca decided to go to the coin pusher, try win back a few coins, she walked along the whole row of machines to see which one looked the most promising, she decided to go for the one on the end, furthest away from most of the other Bellas. Andy Grammer's song 'Honey, I'm Good' came on to the speakers and Beca started singing along. Out of the corner of her eye, Beca could see Chloe leaning against a machine with one leg stretched out behind her and her ass pointing suggestively towards Beca.

 _Beca! Focus!_ She thought, looking back at the game waiting for the right moment to push the coin in, while tapping on the glass and moving her hips in time to the music.

On the other side of the Arcade, Chloe could also see Beca out of the corner of her eye, she was memorised by her hips swaying from left to right. Chloe hadn't done a single thing since Beca got the coin out for her, in such a strong and assertive manner. Chloe caught herself daydreaming about Beca… again. _Come on Chloe! Get it together!_ She thought. Chloe looked around, all the other Bella's were engrossed in their games. She looked back at the game, she had been stood there for at least 10 minutes and she still had no idea how it worked. She looked around again, her sapphire eyes lingering on Beca's exposed neck. Chloe couldn't just stand there staring, it made her feel weird. She held her two coins in her hand and walked over to Beca.

"How are you doing?" She asked the brunette, Beca looked up to Chloe, losing all train of thought for a moment

"Err… I… Umm… No… Not great…" she managed to utter back

"No… Me neither" Chloe replied, showing Beca the two quarters. "So." she continued

Beca stopped her tapping and raised her eyebrows expectedly "So?"

"I saw you sneaking looks earlier…" Chloe said, eyes glistening, Beca had no idea how to reply to that, her cheeks flushed red

"No… Umm… I… Umm… Cos… I… You're…"

"Beca Mitchell, completely lost for words, now that's something you don't see everyday" Chloe giggled.

Beca was instantly aware of how close they were, Chloe was leaning in, Beca was going with her. This was it, the moment she's been waiting for, for years.

"YO! BECA!"

Beca and Chloe jumped apart, Chloe nervously tucked her hair behind one ear, Beca looked over her shoulder at Cynthia Rose looking around shouting.

"BECA! WHERE YOU AT?" Beca held up her hand and waved, stepping past Chloe to get closer to Cynthia Rose.

"There you are shorty, basically, I think Stacy may have just had sex with the manager so he told her how to win on one of the machines, now she's denied it but you can't trust her with things like that, so if she has done that then that's cheating and she should be disqualified, cos she shouldn't get off chores for having sex" Cynthia Rose explained quickly. Beca had real trouble following that story, so she just said

"We'll sort everything out at the end" Cynthia Rose seemed happy with this response so walked off to continue playing.

Beca turned back to see Chloe gone. "Dammit! Fuck!" She hit her hand against on of the machines, some coins fell out. Her chance with Chloe gone.

They had 10 minutes left, Beca lost all her coins on a whim and so went on a search for Chloe.

Chloe was sitting on a bench in the corner of the Arcade, still holding the two quarters, looking out the large windows onto the beach, watching the families run around, making sandcastles and skimming stones. Smiling hoping one day she could have something like that.

"You alright, Chlo?" Beca said quietly

Chloe's head whipped round to look at Beca "Hmm? Oh, yeah… Yunno… Just thinking…"

Beca sat down next to Chloe so their thighs we just touching.

"About what?" Beca asked cautiously. Chloe looked up at her then back out the windows

"Nah, it's stupid"

"It's not stupid if it had made you not smile for at least 2 MINUTES. Holy fuck this must be bad" Beca faked her panic. Chloe just giggled. Beca smiled thinking _I could listen to that laugh all day_

"Come on then… spill" She continued

"I'm just thinking about after Barden… What am I going to do? I'll be alone, without a clue what to do.. without the Bellas…" Chloe paused thinking whether she should go though with what she was going to say. _It's now or never_ she thought

"… without you…" she said quietly, A burst of confidence surged though her and she stood up.

"How am I supposed to function without you? You're there to cheer me up. You're there to calm me down. You know what to do when I have bad dreams. You know my favourite pizza. You know that sometimes I just need to watch Disney and that will make everything all ok. You get that sometimes I just need some space, and other times I can't be alone. You're never selfish. You let me into your bed whenever without a single word. You always…"

Beca stood up and cut Chloe off by pulling her into a searing kiss, their bodies fitting perfectly together. Chloe's arm's snaked around Beca's waist holding her close.

Suddenly, there were three loud thumps against the window, Beca and Chloe jump and pulled apart but Beca kept a protective arm around Chloe's waist. They look out to see Fat Amy jumping up and down and yelling.

"IT'S HAPPENING! BLOE IS REAL! STACIE YOU OWN ME 20 BUCKS!"


	2. Chapter 2

Fun and Games

Chapter 2

* * *

"IT'S HAPPENING! BLOE IS REAL! STACIE YOU OWN ME 20 BUCKS!"

Beca turned back to face Chloe and sighed, but Chloe's bright blue eyes quickly distracted her and her sigh turned to a smile, Beca leaned in once again, capturing Chloe's lips while slipping her hand around her neck and back, she tilted her head slightly and slid her tongue against the red heads lips, begging for entrance, to which Chloe happily obliged. Chloe pulled back leaning their foreheads together

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…" Chloe whispered

"Can't be longer than I have" Beca replied

"Oh really…" Chloe cocked an eyebrow "Is that a challenge?" She leant back to look at Beca fully

"Yes." Beca stated confidently

"Ok on the count of three we both say went we first wanted to… you know…" Chloe said smirking, a trait she had defiantly picked up from her shorter co-captain.

"Ok" Beca agreed

"1… 2… 3" Then they both simultaneously blurted out

"Pool mash up"

"When we sang Bruno Mars?" Chloe questioned

Beca slowly nodded and smiled, then without faltering for a second, she slipped her hands around Chloe's waist, holding her close, as Chloe leant in…

"READ IT AND WEEP STACIE!"

Beca and Chloe jumped apart, turning to the direction of the Australian voice to see the Bellas staring at them with their mouths agape and Stacie handing 20 dollars to Amy.

"I never knew Beca had real feelings" Stacie whispered obviously for everyone to hear

"STACE!" Beca glared keeping eye contact with Stacie. Everyone was silent for what felt like hours before Chloe spoke up

"I think times up, huh Becs?"

"Yeah… Yeah, lets see who has won the most!" Every one gathered in a circle and went round saying how much they had. Like Beca, most of the girls had spent the last of their 5 dollars to try and get a bit more, but instead ended up with nothing, Chloe had her 50 cents, Cynthia Rose had almost 2 dollars, Lily had 6 dollars, and Stacie proudly announced

"15 dollars!" All heads turned towards her

"I told y'all she cheated!" Cynthia Rose yelled

"I DID NOT!" Stacie denied

"Okay! Okay!" Beca calmed the situation "Stacie, did you or did you not sleep with the manager to win?"

"What! No!" Stacie exclaimed "I mean maybe if he was 50 years younger! But have you seen him?"

"Ok everyone, code blue, follow my lead." Beca said, then she walked past the 70 year old manager who was sitting in his booth, smiling at him and then continuing out of the arcade, with the rest of the Bellas doing the same. 'Code blue' was established early on, they would all look at the potential hook up and decide if they are 'hook up material' this is usually for future hook ups but has occasionally been used in these situations.

They all gathered outside the arcade.

"Ok, I think we can all agree Stacie did not sleep with the manager, he's ancient." Chloe stated. The Bellas all nodded in agreement

Beca continued "So I guess Stacie wins, you do not have to do chores for a week, congratulations!"

The Bellas still had about 40 minutes before they had to leave so they went off to play some more games and get some snacks. Quickly, all the Bellas made their excuses to go off separate ways until Beca and Chloe were alone.

"Well um…" Chloe started

"Yes?" Beca asked innocently

"Do you… umm… wanna go get a drink?" Chloe asked

"Are you asking me on a date, Miss Beale?" Beca tilted her head, stepping closer to Chloe

"Why yes I am, Miss Mitchell, What do you say?"

"I'd love to" Beca smiled uncontrollably

Chloe led the way she bought herself a pink fruity thing and Beca a cider, her drink of choice. They found a bench and sat down. They started talking about Beca's new mix, then Chloe's class, then the radio station amongst other topics. They fell into a comfortable silence for a bit, watching people play the fairground games. Soon enough Chloe felt like she had to mention the elephant in the room.

"Becs, I've liked you for some time, and I just need to check that we're on the same page"

"Chloe… I'm gonna be honest… I've wanted to kiss you for such a long time!" Chloe's heart skipped a beat

"Then why didn't you?" Chloe asked

Beca was taken back by that question. Why hadn't she? Of course she knew, she was scared at how strong her feelings were towards Chloe… but she couldn't tell HER that…

"I… umm… I couldn't risk… umm… losing you" Beca stated quietly, looking down at her bottle nervously picking at the label.

"Becs…"

"THERE YOU GUY'S ARE! COME ON WE'VE GOT TO GO!" Stacie stared at them. No one moved.

"EVERYONE'S WAITING! COME ON!" She then turned and speed walked away, while Beca and Chloe sighed together at the moment being ruined YET AGAIN by the Bellas, and followed after Stacie. They got on the minibus and sat down next to each other, Amy waisted no time sped off back to campus mumbling how they were going to miss The Great British Bake Off because of them.

It had been a long day, so everyone had their headphones on, listening to their own music, so Chloe and Beca had a fair bit of privacy.

"Becs… You'll never lose me… You know that right?"

"Yeah… I guess you're pretty difficult to shake" Beca giggled

They instantly reverted to how they've always been, but with a weight of their shoulders, however Beca definitely felt like her heart was beating faster than normal, purely because Chloe was sat so close and she now knew that her feelings were replicated. Chloe couldn't sit still, she was giddy with emotions running through her veins.

When they got back to the Bellas house they had in fact missed The Great British Bake Off, it was much later than they had anticipated, almost 11 'o' clock so Beca decided to go straight to her room, it had been an eventful day. She walked Chloe to her own room, stopping at the door.

"Thank you for a great date" Beca smiled

"You are more than welcome"

Beca kissed Chloe before turning towards her own room. Before she had even taken a step she felt Chloe grip her wrist.

"Do you wanna lay with me and fall asleep while I watch a movie you'll hate?"

"I'd love to" Beca gripped Chloe's waist, stepping into Chloe's room, letting the door close behind them.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I wasn't going to continue this story, but I got a TON of messages to do so... Ok I got one... so this is for you khcbo334-41319! I hope you liked it! If you want me to continue this story ask and tell me what you want to see.

Love OddSocksForLife


End file.
